Ica
"This department is located approximately three hours south of Lima and is known for its hot, arid climate, famous wines and piscos, pituresque desert sunsets, overproductive asparagus farming and stellar Volunteers from Youth Development, Water, Sanitation and Hygiene, Business Development, Environment Management. Areas of touristic interest include Nazca, Palpa, Paracas, Ica and Changuillo." "Ica City" Peace Corps Hostel Hostel Name: Palacio del Sol Address: Right off the Plaza de Armas Phone number: 221703 Prices: S/. 50 - 70 Description and Tips: A tall, looming building located right off of the Plaza de Armas, the "PALACE OF THE SUN" has both its pros and cons. Let's go through 'em ehh? PROS: *''Convenient and well known location'' *''Safe and secure. They have cameras located on every floor, one or two "guachimen" who hold down the fort at all hours of the night, locks on every door, and a large padlock that goes on the front door after about midnight. **SIDENOTE** If you're out until 4am, just make sure you have a coin with you to rap loudly on the glass door'' *''Six or seven computers with internet access available for guest use'' *''Wireless internet'' (on the first few floors) *''Hot water (on the first few floors)'' *''Towels, soap, and toilet paper provided'' for free. Water and a few other goodies available for purchase *''Great view of the surrounding city and sand dunes from the top of the tower'' *''Blankets with large tigers printed on them'' *''Street hamburgers basically right outside after 10:30pm'' CONS: *''Wireless internet is spotty past 3rd floor'' *''Hot water is sparse or non-existent on floors 5 and 6, maybe 4 also'' *''Sassy staff'' *''Low-moderate to moderate tolerance for excessive late night bulla'' *''People have had multiple incidents of being robbed when coming back late at night. Please be careful to go home in a group if you are out partying and keep an eye out. The hostel keeps chains on the doors so it may be a few minutes until they can wake up and let you in.'' Other Hostels El Hechizo Hotel ''' Hotel is located about midway between the Plaza de Armas and Plaza del Sol, on a street parallel to San Martin between calles Camana and Chiclayo, on a street called Calle Cerezos. First walk from the Plaza de Armas to San Martin using Calle Libertad. Take a left on Calle Libertad, and start walking towards Plaza del Sol. Take a right on Calle Camana, and your first left on Calle Cerezos. The address is Cerezos 125. From Serpost: Calle Cerezos, 125 (after crossing the street from SERPOST Ica, walk West (again away from SERPOST) one block. Take your first right, hotel is half a block down on the west side of street). Prices *Double - S/. 50 *Matrimonial - S/. 40 *Triple - S/. 70 *"Jacuzzi" - S/. 75 (does not have an actual jacuzzi--these rooms are larger, feature queen size beds and a window overlooking the stree) Pros: *Spacious rooms with table, dresser, bathrooms, and 2 chairs *Can rent rooms for hours as well as full days which is great if you just need to take a quick shower after riding around on the sand dunes in Huacachina *Reliable WIFI *Reliable hot water *Snacks, drinks, beer and condoms available for sale in lobby *Features a room large enough for meetings *Very close to SERPOST and Plaza del Sol *Not as close to the sketchy/ dangerous area on the other side of the Plaza de Armas Cons: *Further away from Plaza de Armas than Palacio del Sol *Not on a main road, and therefore slightly dangerous to walk to/from at night *Small TV *Small fixed rotating fan *No shampoo / conditioner included '''Hotel Colon: Located on Avenida Grau (right off the plaza de armas, the street parallel to Avenida Cajamarca, where Palacio del Sol is located), Hotel Colon is another option for overflow if Palacio and Hechizo are full. Owned by the same company that owns Palacio (and therefore with extremely similar amenities), Hotel Colon is usually a last resort because of its price: Single: 70-80 S./ Matrimonial: 80 S./ Double: 100 S./ Pros: Same pros as Palacio Cons: Same cons as Palacio + more expensive Favorite Restaurants Mangos One block south of Plaza del Sol on the left-hand side of San Martin. *Great sandwiches S/. 6.50 - 8.00 *Good coffee - S/. 3 - 5 *Best jugo ''in Ica - S/. 7 - 8 *Clean bathrooms '''El Pub' First restaurant on the right (before getting to Casa de Arena) after entering Huacachina´s main street *Best burgers in Ica - S/. 16 - 24 *Beers - S/. 6 for a grande Dali Fine dining restaurant. On left-hand side of San Martin, 2-3 blocks south of Plaza del Sol. Upscale Peruvian and Peruvian fusion cuisine. Prices: S./ 18-45 Dishes to try: *Fettucini with Lomo *Lasagna *Glazed Ribs with eggplant, potato gratin, and sweet potato Don Fernandos Fine dining cafe and bakery. On right-hand side of San Martin 2 blocks south of Plaza del Sol. *Dishes range from S/. 17 - 34 *Good burgers Restaurante San Isidro Classic Peruvian fare. 2 blocks south of Plaza del Sol on the left-hand side of San Martin. Reasonable prices. *Known for Ica´s best chicharrón de pollo (S./ 17 for 1/2 pollo) Venezia Italian food (pizzas, pastas, garlic bread, sangria). S./14-25 *Pizza Familiar for 40-46 S./ is good for 3 people and is generally delicious *Garlic bread with mozzarella and oregano is good *Sangria is weak, fruity, tangy Croissanteria Third floor of Plaza del Sol in the east corner past the food court. Drinks are S./ 5-8, Sandwiches S./ 8-12 *Good pizza, sandwiches and coffee *Features a la carte menu with full dinner options (pasta / classic peruvian food) *Comfy environment with reliable internet *Clean bathrooms *Can take a long time to get your order and staff can be unhelpful Link to restaurants in Ica on trip advisor (includes some restaurants that are slightly further away from central Ica): http://www.tripadvisor.co.uk/Restaurants-g304040-Ica_Ica_Region.html Favorite Bars and Clubs Matute's Bar *In the Plaza de Armas *S/. 6 for beer, prices vary for mixed drinks and pitchers Bruce´s Bar *In Puente Blanco on the way to Huacachina (tell a cab driver "Puente Blanco", have him flip a u-turn heading at the second left on the road toward Huacachina just after passing the Panamerican Highway) *Small beer for S/. 6 for beer, great cocktails for S/. 6 - 12 (prices vary for mixed drinks) *Great appitizers (especially the chicken wings) - S/. 12 - 25 The Who Discoteca *Normal price range for drinks in the club *Cover charge between S/.10 - 20 Casa de Arena *Located in Huacachina, a S/.4 - 6 taxi ride from the Plaza de Armas depending on the time and number of people in the car *Cover charger between S/.10 - 20 Also, there are TONS of little bodegas all around Ica City if you just want a place to hang out and enjoy some beer, pisco, or cachina. As is recommended for any bar or bodega, if it looks dicey just avoid it. Bar/Club Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Bar/Club Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Transport SOYUZ ' (non-VIP) Lima to Chincha: *S/. 12 *3 to 3.5 hours Lima to Pisco: *S/. 15 *3.5 to 4 hours Lima to Ica: *S/. 20 - 35 soles (35 for VIP) *4.25 to 5 hours (4.25 on VIP) Lima to Nasca - Connect through Ica: *S/.10 - 14 (be careful not to accept 'ejecutivo' since it is not any better) Total Lima - Nasca = (S/. 20 - 35) + (S/. 10 - 14) = S/. 30 - 49. *7 to 8 hours '''CRUZ DEL SUR ' *http://www.cruzdelsur.com.pe/inicio_2.php Lima to Paracas: Ask prices at bus station. Prices listed online are not accurate. *2.5 to 3 hours Lima to Ica: *Insuperable *S/. 19 *Normal *S/. 36 *VIP *S/. 41 *4 to 5 hours Lima to Nasca: *Insuperable *S/. 29 *Normal *S/. 73 *VIP *S/. 97 *7 to 8 hours '''MOTO-TAXIS Intra-city travel: S/. 1.50 - 2 Ica to Huacachina: S/. 2 - 3 *Late night rates increase fare by S/. 1 - 3 ''* '''TAXIS' Intra-city travel: S/. 3 - 4 Ica to Huacachina: S/. 4 - 6 *Late night rates increase fare by S/. 1 - 3 ''* Category:Departments Tips in the City Taxis Shopping Other Cities in Department Palpa Palpa is the town of the rico naranja''. Come visit for a cremolada, a dip in our beautiful manantial, or to visit some cool, off the beaten path archeological sites. Transport to and From: 100km south of Ica, about 1 hr 30 mins *Soyuz: S/10 (the most secure option) *Cueva/Flores: S/7 *Colectivos S/10 (faster than the busses but more cramped, as collectivos often are-The parradero for collectivos is one block from the bus stations. Turn right at the Kachito restaurant on the corner and the cars are parked on the first corner on the left-They leave when they are full until about 9pm) Hostels *Palpa Lines Hostel: S/40 for a double, one block from the Plaza. Most conveniently located and they offer an air conditioned Matrimonial for S/70 which is great to have with this summer heat. *Los Cocos is S/25 a person, slightly outside the city (S/1 moto ride) *The Manantial Santo Domingo La Maquina is S/115 for a triple, including a nice breakfast, S/3 moto ride from the city. Great place to stay in the summer time so you can take a dip in the beautiful lagoon! Restaurants: *Cerdito al Humo: S/20-45 per plate. It may be pricey, but it's worth it. Outside the city (take a moto or walk south on the PanAm for 20 minutes). Incredible food. Wonderful ambiance -- a selva style restaurant that specializes in'' cecina with fried plantains, this place has hammocks, birds, a monkey, nice tropical plants, and a beautiful bathroom! *"Jessica's" Menu -- S/6 on the corner of the PanAm and Jose Tijeros. You've never met anyone who smiles more! The Kitchen is very clean (as one of our volunteers has worked and learned with them) and the food is great! *Fuente de Soda Anitas: ''Causa, papa rellena, fruit salad delicious jugo and cake (we recommend tres leches or crema volteada). Off the plaza towards the market (turn left after Speedy Cab walking towards the Plaza). *Maxim Burger: We think this is the best burger in Peru! On the PanAm, S/8 -- A lo Pobre is a local Volunteer favorite! *Fuente de Soda Naty: S/40, so come with your parents! Plato tipico-Chupe de Camarones & carmeladas. *Chicharones de Chino: at the Puente de Palpa, get some top tier chicharron! *Jormay's: Pollo a la Brasa at its finest. S/9 for a cuarto. Bars and Clubs: *Palpa is POPPING with nightlife. You can go to Bruce's Bar on the Plaza de Armas, Palka restobar on Calle Jose Tijeros (1 block from the plaza), Fourshi Nightclub which is a discoteca. Of course you can always buy your alcohol at Comercial Senior de Luren, on the PanAm and go crash with one of your local volunteer friends. They sell Philadelphia cream cheese, too! Places to See: *The Manantial Santo Domingo la Maquina: bring a book and your bathing suit and take a S/3 moto ride to spend the day relaxing at this beautiful lagoon. S/3 entry. They also sell cold beer for a nice relaxing day in the campo. *Reloj Solar: Ancient Geoglyph: S/3 moto ride, S/5 entry *Ciudad Perdida: In Santa Cruz, S/20 an hour for a cab to take you there. You can see the Huarango milenario on the way. *Geoglyphs in Llipata: ancient gods overlooking the pampa *The Petroglyphs of Chichitarra- a S/.25-35 sol cab ride 10 KM up the valley of the Rio Palpa. There is a mountain side where you can find un monton of petroglyphs. It is a little bit of a climb up a dry, rocky cerro (so we suggest you wear sneakers) but it turns into a fun treasure hunt as some of the rocks are numbered along a path, but some are hidden and hard to reach. When you get to the top you are rewarded with a beautiful view of the Vally. Fiestas: There's always a fiesta! *Garbanzo-September in Santa Cruz *Camarones- September in Rio Grande *Chicharrones-November in El Ingenio *Mangos- March in El Ingenio *Naranjas-August in Palpa *Pallares-Agosto in Changuillo *Semana Touristica- Last week of July in Palpa * *Avoid walking alone at night if you are leaving the main Plaza de Armas area 'CHINCHA' Description Transport to and From Flores and Soyuz/Peru Bus Hostels Gran Hotel s/40. One block off La Plaza de Armas. Agua Caliente.Not the most visually appealing of lugares, but it is cheap, safe and equiped with internet. Seville Hostel. s/.60 Also one block off La Plaza de Armas. Agua Caliente. The more visually appealing option, but a bit more expensive. Also has an in-house cafe. Some rooms have balconies off to the side which are nice for thing like people watching or dropping balloons filled with ketchup...if thats your thing (it's mine). Restaurants Breakfast: La Casa de Nona. ''A fruit salad to die for (complete with honey!), decent coffee, and a nice wait staff. A favorite hangout for UGEL hobnobbers...so con cuidado when you spill those juicy school secrets. Lunch: On the main road off the plaza, there are several Menu options for under 7 soles. ''La Casa de Nona also has a Menu and sandwhiches prepared quickly para llevar. During the day, ceviche can be bough in the market for around s/8. Dulces:'' El Batancito.'' Located one block off the Plaza de Armas. The little brother of the famous Chincha restaraunt, El Batan (located on the Pan Americana..delicioso, but expensive) has a great variety of cakes and cookies. Plus other delights like empanadas and soft serve ice cream. Bars and Clubs Keffren: Calle Lima, one block off Plaza de Armas. Rock n' Roll themed bar that plays american music ranging from Creed to Third Eye Blind. One time they even had a Counting Crows tribute band! s/7 beers, and a low-lit ambiance. Arcadia: Chincha's most popular discoteca. Located in nearby districto Grocio Prado. You can take a taxi from the Plaza de Armas for around 7-10 soles. Thing to See: El Carmen: (Afro-Peruvian culture). Restaraunt Mameinese, located in El Carmen is famous for the owner/chef who has competed in Lima's version of top cheff. On any visit there will be traditional afro peruvian cajon/drum dancing performed by local El Carmen children plus a long line of Limeneans wanting to snap a photo with Mamaiene. The most famous plate is Carapulcra, which runs a bit expensive at this restaurant (s/16), but with the ambience this writer thinks its worth the experience. Groceries: Plaza Vea, Metro and Tottus are all in town. Plus during the day, the market is a great option. Internet: Below hotel Princess you can find Cafe Princess. Located directely accross from the Plaza de Armas. They have very reliable wifi plus good food for a decent prize. You can buy a cup of coffee ( the author recomends cafe americano) and use the interenet for what ever amount of time you would like. Plus, best bathrooms in Chincha! ( complete with toilet seats and paper!) Nasca City Description Nasca (or Nazca) lives up to its title as the Land of the Eternal Summer. The city was made world famous after the Nasca Lines were designated as a UNESCO World Heritage site in 1994 with the help of Maria Reiche. Read more about the lines on Wikipedia . But don't come just for the lines in the sand, come to see the 'ancient energy centers', the ancient aquaducts , Cerro Blanco (the largest sand-dune in the world), the museums full of local mummies, the ancient cemetary of Cauchilla, and Nasca pyramid of Cahuachi . Nasca is a small, safe city and relatively clean if you stay in the center but as is true with any other tourist city, gringos with backpacks draw attention. Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs Places to See Festivals Category:Departments Department Events Event Name and Date Description Tips Event Name and Date Description Tips Vacation Spots in Department Destination Location and Travel Food and Lodging Tips Destination Location and Travel Food and Lodging Tips Category:Departments